Jason's Adventure
by Building
Summary: The story of a boy and a girl beginning their Pokemon adventures in the Hoenn region.
1. Chapter 1

Swish, swish. Green foliage began to rustle excitedly in the gaze of the morning sun. The grass became immobile. Suddenly a turquoise dorsal fin leaped above the grass, along with a pair of eyes attached to it. These eyes gleamed mischievously as they searched for something… Locating its objective, the pair of eyes plus fin sank back within the vegetation, and the rustling started back up again. They were traveling in the direction towards a young boy of no more than fourteen years old, perched on a stone.

The dark haired boy was staring nonchalantly out into the nearby pond, his eyes tracing the path a Magikarp, a carp-like pokemon, swam. Between his fingers he twirled a dawn stone, a parting gift from his parents back in Sinnoh. "A stone?" cried the boy incredulously. "Is that how you'll remember me by, by giving me a rock?"

"Now Jason, that isn't just any rock," calmly explained his mom. They were standing outside the yellow doorway to their vibrant house in Floaroma Town. His dad was backing out of the driveway in their black sedan, the car that will take Jason to the ferry in Canalave City. "This is a dawn stone. They are especially rare, and are supposed to make certain pokemon evolve." She handed Jason the aquamarine stone, which he snatched from her hand.

"Mom, this present sucks," grumbled Jason, leaning on their white picket fence. "A freakin' _rock…."_

His mom ignored his comment and looked into the distance. "Soon you'll be finding new pokemon and making new friends in Hoenn with aunt Jenny and uncle Rob… I can't believe it." She abruptly hugged Jason, which cut off his whining temporarily. "I wish I could've watched you grow up," murmured his mom, neglecting to pay attention to how purple Jason was getting. "But, your sister and her new family needs a spot for the time being. You know how it is, right?"

"Mom… breathe- can't-"

"Oh! My bad dear." Relief flooded down Jason's lungs as his mom backed off. A car horn blew out Jason's eardrums as it waited for Jason to hurry up. "Well! Guess this is it then," said his mom, flustered. Jason began striding for the car, dragging his compact suitcase behind him. Opening the car's trunk, Jason began stuffing his luggage inside.

"You got your running shoes, right?" Jason looked up to see his mom by the fence, grasping it tightly. "Yes ma'am," he answered.

"Tooth brush?"

"Yes."

"Pokeballs?"

"Yeah."

"Underwear?"

"Mom!"

"How about Claw? You got him, right?" worriedly asked his mom as Jason opened the passenger door and plopped down into the seat.

"Its Talon, mom! And of course I do," shot back Jason through the rolled down window. He subconsciously felt for the cold metal of the lone pokeball on his belt.

"Sorry! But I love how you decided to take your sister's farewell pokemon with you. New place, fresh pokemon. And once your sister's settled down we can send you your old team if you want. Well, have fun in Hoenn! And say hi to aunty and uncle!"

"Bye mom!"

The dawn stone radiated in Jason's palm as he studied it, pulsating blue in the morning light. It had taken Jason a while to metabolize with the warm temperatures of Hoenn when he first arrived, getting used to wearing single layers of clothes. Today he was garbed in dark jeans and a white v-neck with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. After a few seconds he stuffed the stone into his pocket, got up and stretched. A sudden thought passed through his head.

"Ah, my Hoenn license comes in today!" He jumped into the air, giddy with excitement. "My adventure can-"

"Gibleee!"

"Oof!"

In a blinding flash of turquoise Talon had leapt from the brush he was hiding from onto Jason, tackling him to the ground. "Ow…" moaned Jason, rubbing his stomach as he slowly sat up. Opposite of him, the round-bodied blue creature with a large, disproportional jaw and stubby arms and legs sticking out from its sides was jumping around Jason, chirping out "gible! Gible!"

"Calm down, Talon!" Talon continued prancing around Jason. "Guess that's no use, can't help feeling excited about today, right?" To answer Talon performed a frenetic dance in front of Jason, pumped for the oncoming adventure. "Gible! Gib gib gib!"

"Then let's go see the professor and get our license!"

"Gible gib!"

Jason leapt to his feet with a new vigor. With the small land shark pokemon close at his heels, Jason ran back to Oldale Town, the town that he lives in with his aunt and uncle. It was just a short ways from the pond Jason was at, so it didn't take more than a minute to reach the small town. It technically shouldn't have been called a town because it comprised of only four buildings; his aunt and uncle's house, a crazy archeologist's house, a large, red pokemon center, and the cobalt-roofed poke mart. Jason zoomed past the town and was soon in a grassy path. He jumped a ledge, landing on his feet smartly. Talon didn't see the ledge till it was too late, and tripped head over feet into Jason, knocking over Jason like a bowling pin.

"Mph! Face planted, " muttered Jason as he got up, wiping dirt and grass off his face. Talon just cried in merriment.

"Watch out for those next time, okay? Anyways, I can see a lab or something close by. Let's go!" And the duo took off again, streaking past the grassy area into Littleroot Town. Jason's been here only once to get his Sinnoh license swapped for a Hoenn one, and it surprised him how tiny the town was, even compared to Oldale Town. On the day that Jason was to turn in his Sinnoh license, uncle Rob took him down to see Professor Birch; a stout, muscular man Rob was friends with. Surprised to not find someone scrawny, Birch explained how he loves to do his research in the field, and not be cooped up in his laboratory. "It's fun, being able to interact with pokemon in their natural surroundings!" cheerfully said Professor Birch while taking Jason's old license to mail off to the Pokemon Trainer's Academy.

As Jason trudged down the worn path winding towards the lab, he passed by two houses that were side by side, opposite each other on the path. Who lived here? Jason racked his head till he remembered the occupants. "Brendan, my son, and May lived in those houses," stated Professor Birch when questioned by Jason. "They're about the same age as you, and started their pokemon journeys together again about a week ago. Now they train to participate in the Pokemon League. If you meet them on the road and need any pointers on raising your pokemon and what-not, I am sure they'll be happy to help."

Now Jason stood before the laboratory itself, giving Jason a sense of sophistication. As he pulled open the door and he and Talon walked in, whirrings and beepings and many other sounds met their ears, emitted from the variety of machines all along the lab.

He walked down the white-tiled hall lined with unusual contraptions till he reached a table that Professor Birch was writing something down upon. The broad man was facing opposite Jason, so he didn't see him till Talon cooed aloud. Whipping his white coat around, Professor Birch stood erect, staring at Jason. "Oh hi! Your Rob's kid, Jason, right?" Jason nodded. "I'm glad to see you again!" he broke out into a wide grin as he shook hands with Jason. His brown eyes drifted from Jason's face down to the bouncing blue pokemon at his feet, and widened in surprise. "Oh! And I see you've got your first pokemon already, is that a Gible?" Jason nodded again and allowed Talon to waddle forward. "I've never seen a Gible in person," muttered Professor Birch as he crouched down to eye level with the land shark. "He's a cute one, aren't you Gible?" asked Professor Birch as he poked the Gible on its snout. Talon playfully snapped his jaw at Professor Birch's finger, forcing him to retreat instantly. "And a feisty one, too," added Jason, chuckling. "Heh heh, definitely!" laughed Professor Birch as he got back up to his desk. Jason noted tiny beads of sweat had formed on the back of his neck. "So I just got your pokemon license in the- oh, hello April!"

Turning around to see who interrupted the professor, Jason saw a girl stride in through the door. She had long blonde hair that cascaded down her back, along with topazes sparkling as her eyes. Her outfit pertained to the Hoenn colors, as she was dressed in a red tank top striped with black lines. Underneath that was white daisy dukes which, in Jason's opinion, were too short to go in public with.

"Hi Professor!" cheerily called out April as she skipped towards the professor and Jason. "So I'm ready to start my journey today, do I get an awesome starter pokemon?"

"All in good time," chuckled the professor. "April, I'd like you to meet Jason Wood here. He came all the way from the Sinnoh region to start his adventure here. Jason, this is April Summers; she's starting her journey today as well."

"Hey, nice to meet you," said Jason coolly as he extended his hand for a handshake.

"Likewise." April shook his hand, the warmth in her eyes extending to the way she responded and when she sized Jason. Suddenly her eyes shifted downwards and noticed the Gible by Jason's feet. "Oh! I've never seen that pokemon in the Hoenn charts, what is it?"

"This is Talon, he's a Gible from Sinnoh." Jason reached down to pet Talon, who enjoyed the touch of Jason's hand. "He'll be my starter, so he'll easily pulverize whatever pokemon you pick."

Jason wryly smiled at April as her mouth gaped open in offense, her eyebrows scrunching together.

"Introductions out of the way, I've got your license Jason," called out Professor Birch from another room, clearly missing what Jason just said. "And come over in here April, to pick out your first pokemon!" Completely forgetting what Jason mentioned to her, April cried in glee and bounded through the door adjacent to Jason. Curious, Jason tagged behind April.

In the middle of the room was a large machine, probably an incubator. Within its glass dome were three pokeballs, which April was ogling at. Professor Birch stood working the controls at the far side of the room, and suddenly the glass barrier rose silently towards the roof. "April," calmly said the professor as he walked back to the incubator. "In each of these pokeballs is a different pokemon, specializing in grass, fire, or water. You may choose any one of them."

After pacing around the incubator for what seemed forever, sizing up each pokeball, April raised one in her hand and called out, "Professor, what is the fire type?"

"Torchic? It's the chick pokemon. It might be difficult to nurture in the beginning, but it is certainly one pokemon worth raising. Is that your choice?"

"Definitely," answered April with certainty. She enlarged the pokeball by pressing the button in the middle and threw it upon the lab floor. "Come on out, Torchic!"

White light burst like a firework from where the pokeball landed. Once it faded a tiny chick pokemon came into appearance. Its yellow and orange feathers ruffled up as the pokemon took in the lab surroundings, and finally turned to face its owner. "Chic!" it cried out.

"Aw, its so cuh-yute!" cooed April, crouching down to pet her new pokemon. "My name is April, and I'll be your new trainer! I'll name you… Blaze!" The newly named Blaze chirped in excitement and flapped its wings, as if wanting to fly.

"How adorable!" Professor Birch came back to April's side with two small devices in hand, beaming down at pokemon and trainer. "I think she already likes you. And before you two go marching off on your adventures," he referred to Jason, who had witnessed the procession while casually leaning against a wall. "I'd like you two to take these." The professor handed one of the red devices to April, and Jason walked up to receive his. It flipped open to reveal a screen with rows upon rows of dashes next to numbers in numerical order. "This is a pokedex," explained Professor Birch as April and Jason became immersed into their gadgets. "It is a high-tech tool that automatically records any pokemon you encounter or catch. Since I don't get around to the whole Hoenn region, I'd like you two to help me research new pokemon out there in the wild.

"As close as we are to pokemon, there are still many mysteries surrounding them out in the world. To unravel those, I'd like for you to travel as far and wide as you can on your pokemon adventure, looking for those. Are you two up for it?"

"You can count on us Professor Birch!" exclaimed April. "Us?" muttered Jason under his breath. "What have I gotten into…"


	2. Chapter 2

"Wait up! Where do you think you're going?"

"Away from you."

"You're rude!" Shoe soles skidded to a halt in the dirt path of route 101. The verdant grass around the route brimmed with hidden wild pokemon. Another set of shoes kept walking on. "You're annoying," muttered back Jason under his breath.

"You can't just walk off without me, the professor told us to go on our adventure together, like a _team_. Heard of that before?"

"I have." Jason didn't even turn around to acknowledge April as he spoke. "And actually Professor Birch told us to travel far and snag as many new pokemon as we can; nothing was mentioned about sticking together."

"You know, you're such a jerk!" retorted April. "You're never going to get any girls by being an arrogant ass!"

Jason stopped on the path, his raven black hair being tossed gently by a breeze. He finally turned around to face his adversary, meeting April's steady cool glare with a smirk pasted on his face. "It's not arrogance," said Jason, rubbing the shape of his pokeball at his side. "If it is factual that I can beat you anytime in a pokemon battle."

April's face contorted into a frown. "You know what! Let's settle this with a pokemon battle!" She unclipped the pokeball containing her starter from her waist, enlarging it.

"I don't really have time to spare for you," murmured Jason just loud enough for April to hear. "But I suppose I gotta put you in your place."

"Whatever. But If I somehow do win," drawled April, attempting sarcasm. "You will have to acknowledge me as better than you."

"Psh, whatever!" sneered Jason. "Talon, let's go!"

"Blaze, show 'em who's boss!"

Twin bright lights burst forth from the two trainers' pokeballs, releasing the Torchic and Gible. Blinking from the sunlight overhead, they began studying their opponent, circling each other.

"Blaze! Use scratch!" The Torchic skittered towards Talon. "Talon, throw her off with sand attack," commanded Jason, still smirking.

Talon scooped up two fists full of dirt and hurled them at Torchic. The small pebbles and dirt made contact with Blaze, stopping her midway in her attack.

"Blaze! Don't worry, its just dirt!" Jason gaped at her in wonder if she remembered fire types are weak to ground moves. Obviously not. "Okay Blaze, use growl!"

The chick pokemon chirped in what it assumed a fierce cry, but in reality it sounded really adorable. Both trainers put aside the battle for a moment as they cooed at Blaze's cute chirp.

"Now Blaze, use scratch again!" She charged with less vigor than last time, yet this time the chick pokemon succeeded in clawing Talon with her claws. Talon roared in pain as he took the hit and backed off from Blaze.

Jason dropped his smirk as he realized there is a chance he might lose. "Talon, how are you holding up buddy?" he asked worriedly.

"Gib!" growled the Gible, expressing his eagerness to fight back against the chick pokemon. Gray eyes flashing with fury, Jason ordered, "end this with tackle, Talon!"

"Gible!" With surprising speed from such a small pokemon, the land shark tackled head-on into Blaze, sending her flying into a tree trunk behind her. An appalling crunch was heard before Blaze slid into a crumpled heap at the base, swirls appearing in her eyes.

"Oh no, Blaze!" April rushed to where Blaze was lying, picking up the defeated pokemon and cradling her in her arms. Murmuring no doubt some soothing and encouraging words to Blaze, April slowly stood up with Blaze in her arms and began to walk towards Jason.

Jason just stood there dumbly as he watched the fragile chick pokemon be pummeled by his pokemon's tackle. He was surprised he had won the battle, but it wasn't a good feeling he felt when he saw April trudge past him, crestfallen. She didn't even lift her head up to recognize Jason as she headed towards the pokemon center in Oldale Town, petting her Torchic tenderly. "She's not talking to me now, but I feel like an asshole," murmured Jason right as April went out of sight, sitting down Indian-style next to his pokemon. Talon was still celebrating his first victory, excluding his encounters with the usual Magikarp in the pond. Finally after some manic bouncing, Talon calmed down enough to sit down next to Jason.

After a few minutes, Jason asked to no one in particular, "Should I have won that battle?"

Talon made a scuffling noise beside Jason. Jason looked down at Talon, only to receive a scolding look that said something like, 'what do you think, blockhead? You beat a girl, a _girl_, in her first pokemon battle. How do you think you'd feel?'

"You're right," sighed Jason, glancing up into the blue skies. Not a single cloud hid the midday sun. "I guess if I was her I'd get real pissed and cry about it to someone. But… Alas." Jason stood back up and stretched a bit before fishing out Talon's pokeball. Pressing the middle button, a red light shot out from the ball towards Talon, engulfing him in the light before he disappeared completely, now resting within the pokeball. "I probably won't meet her ever again in my adventure, cause she'll be depressed in her room everyday about this battle, or something. Ah! Women."

It took only a matter of minutes for the Nurse Joy of Oldale Town to heal up Blaze. As she received the happily chirping pokemon from the nurse, April placed her back into her pokeball and immediately ran out of the center and through route 102. She only stopped running once she reached the entrance to Petalburg City, the tranquil and somewhat boring city where her house is. She began to trudge down the yellow lane that led towards her home. "What a douche that guy back there was!" huffed out loud April, nearly on the verge of tears. "Why is he such an egocentric ass? And to think that I thought he was cute at first… Ugh."

April walked past a few other houses before reaching the ivy-covered walls of her house. The scarlet roof peaked through the ivy like a rose sticking out of a bush. She reached the equally as red door, and hesitated before opening the door and walking into her house.

April came into the homely living room. She was greeted by her mom, Kristen, and was surprised out of her melancholy to see another woman she didn't know. They were both drinking coffee at the dining table and seemed to be in the midst of a conversation before April came in.

"Why, April! You're back already!" exclaimed Kristen. Her dark blonde hair was worn down her back, just like April's. "I didn't know it would be this fast to select your pokemon. This here is Jenny, she just lives in Oldale Town."

"Hello April," said Jenny with a smile. She wore an olive t-shirt that brought out the green of her eyes. "Oh, do you remember me? I used to babysit you when you were little. My, have you grown into a fine young lady!" Jenny gently laughed before taking a sip of coffee from her mug. April smiled slightly while awkwardly standing in the doorway, thanking her. "I heard from Kristen that you're starting your pokemon adventure today, hm?" April nodded again, starting to feel better from just talking to Jenny. "Well congratulations, today is such a big day for you! I remember how ecstatic my little nephew was on his first adventure, his mother told me he even forgot to pack his underwear and socks!" She laughed again, and this time April joined in politely.

"Pull up a chair, honey," mentioned Kristen. "You look a little flustered, standing in the doorway." Both women laughed, and April quickly sat down with them.

"I also heard from your mother that you'd prefer the company of a traveling companion around your age, isn't that why you started late?" April nodded slowly. "Turns out my nephew is around your same age, and he's eager to go on his second adventure now. "

"Wow, his second journey?" asked April, surprised. "That could work, I mean if I need pointers on pokemon he's right there to help. Yes, would he be interested in traveling on his adventure with me?"

"Absolutely sweetie," merrily replied Jenny. April cried out in glee. "Actually, I think he'll be making his way over here sooner or later, I told my husband to remind him to visit us…"

Trees whispered and echoed of times long forgotten in the wind, the sky a bright blue ocean. The grass swished and swayed from the path of Jason, who seemed to be gliding through the tall grass.

He had caught his first pokemon, a Poochyena, not a few moments ago. It appeared out of nowhere- first Jason was walking, and then all of a sudden this little puppy-like pokemon stood in his way, baring its needle-sharp canines. He was intrigued at the pokemon's boldness for standing up to him, who was about four times the pokemon's height. So he did the only rational thing; he caught it. Using one of the five pokeballs he received as a gift from his uncle back in Oldale Town, he weakened it a bit with Talon before tossing a pokeball. The pokeball soon stopped wobbling and dinged, signifying the inner pokemon's submission.

Jason was halfway to Petalburg City. He walked with more speed than usual, eager to find out who his traveling partner was.

"Your aunt Jenny went to visit a friend of hers in Petalburg," gruffly replied uncle Rob. He was a slim man of forty with dark graying hair. He took another sip from his teacup before continuing. "She mentioned something of arranging you to go with a 'traveling companion,' or some sorts."

Making sure he had the last of his belongings stuffed in his backpack, Jason slung it over his shoulder before answering. "A traveling companion?" groaned Jason. He noticed his backpack strings were a little too tight. "Since when do I need a buddy to travel with?"

"She's just worried for you, you're practically like her son you know." He took another slow sip from the cup before reaching for the Hoenn newspapers. "And she has good reason. Listen to this; Magma members suspected of stealing pokemon again."

"So?" asked Jason stubbornly. "They're only after pokemon, not people. Plus I dealt with similar stuff back in Sinnoh with the Galactic blokes."

"Oh yeah, you told us that."

"Mhm."

Silence. Then uncle Rob sounded a terse cough. "Don't break my poor wife's heart, just go and see her out in Petalburg. Can't hurt, can it?"

"Fine, I suppose I could stop by…"

"I remember her mentioning she was a girl, your companion."

"Ah, now you're making stuff up," lightly laughed Jason, at the door now. "But sure, I'll go and meet aunt Jenny and my new buddy."

"Hm? How eager you suddenly are."

"Good-bye, uncle Rob! Wish me luck when you see me in the Pokemon League!"

As Jason walked out of the house and west towards route 102, Rob didn't even glance up from his newspaper he was reading. He sighed to himself. "Jason… Sheesh. Just like you, brother."

"Man. I wonder who my new traveling partner could be?" wondered out loud Jason. He plodded down next to the same pond from this morning. "I really hope she's hot, if she is a chick. Bah, but uncle Rob was probably just joking." He looked out into the calm exterior of the pond. A rippled appeared. "Probably just another lame Magikarp," breathed out Jason. "Better get going!"

"Suuuurs!"

"What the-"

Jason turned around just to take a blue blur to his face. It felt strangely soft and smooth, almost amphibious. Four of what seemed like tentacles were wrapped tightly around his head, but after a little prying the pokemon leapt off, and back onto the water.

"Bleh! What is this," cried out Jason, his face covered in some type of goop. "Mm, but it tastes good…"

"Surskit sur!"

Wiping off the goop, Jason looked up to see a tiny blue, insect-like pokemon skating upon the surface of the water. It used the tips of its slim legs to trace across the water, like a ballet dancer. "But ballet dancers can't walk on water," said Jason, brandishing a pokeball. "So you must be a Surskit! Come on out, Kibbles!"

Calling out the Poochyena's new name, the recently caught pup pokemon appeared at the trainer's feet, its red eyes sparkling in excitement. "All right boy," said Jason. "Tackle that Surskit!"

The Poochyena growled once before charging towards the Surskit. Using its nimble legs the Surskit skated out of harm's way and Kibbles fell straight into the pond. Moments later its head splashed out, confusion on its face. Noticing its adversary was stranded, the wild Surskit released a stream of water from its mouth, directed at Kibbles. Jason groaned in despair at the strength of the water, blasting the pup pokemon right out of the pond.

"Kibbles! You all right?" asked Jason.

The Poochyena stood up on shaky legs, and shook the water out of its fur. Rubies were shown with a strong determination in the Poochyena's eyes. "Use sand-attack, Kibbles!" shouted Jason.

Clawing at the dirt the pup pokemon flung them at the water-skating pokemon. The harmful pebbles and dirt threw off the Surskit's sense of direction, and it crashed upon the bank of the pond.

"Good work Kibbles!" "Woof!" Reaching into his pokeball compartment of his backpack, Jason grasped upon an unused pokeball. He chucked the red pokeball at the weary Surskit, and it opened and enveloped the pokemon in a red light. The pokemon was sucked up into the pokeball, wobbling this and that a way before remaining motionless.

"Yes!" cried Jason triumphantly, stepping forward to take his newly caught Surskit. "I caught my second pokemon! Kibbles, that was awesome!" The Poochyena barked wildly after Jason as he took off towards Petalburg City. "This is the best; two new pokemon in one day, plus a chick to travel with! I hope she's hot."

"Pooch pooch arf woof!" Kibbles yapped at Jason and playfully nipped his heels.

"Ah! Calm down, bro," said Jason. "Come on, I remembered uncle Rob telling us aunt Jenny was in… That house! Whoa, who lives here…?"

As he came closer to the referred-to house, he couldn't help but let his excitement slink off as he opened the front door to the ivy-covered house, and be replaced by shock as he nearly walked straight into the traveling companion's face. Jason saw the girl's facial expressions go from surprise to recollection, and to loathing.

"Hi Jason!" merrily called aunt Jenny from the background. She was drinking coffee with another lady Jason didn't know, presumably the girl's mother. "This is April. She'll be your new traveling companion!"

"Great," weakly replied Jason, still facing the acidic gaze of April's eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

"Can you believe those guys back there, turning us down like that?"

"Oh yeah."

"Those dumb trainers, acting all high and mighty!"

"Yeah, those dumb trainers."

"Gah. Now we have to travel all the way to Rustboro City for our first gym battle."

"How inconvenient."

The sun came down hard on Jason and April as they walked on the path into the afternoon. The neat red-roofed houses of Petalburg City began to thin out as the duo traveled closer to the ineludible next route.

Jason took a glance towards April. She had her gaze locked forward into the distance, seemingly not even acknowledging Jason's presence. "So I like the cold shoulder you're giving me."

"Oh, thanks. I try, you know."

Snatching her wrist with his hand, Jason spun April around to face him, making her yelp in surprise. "Let go of me you creep!" cried April, struggling to wrench herself free.

"April! Please stop for a moment." Slowly April ceased to scuffle with Jason and glared knives at him. "Yes, I know I've been a jerk to you-"

"Understatement of the year," muttered April.

Jason ignored her. "-But I want to say that I'm-"

"What, sorry?" interrupted April again. "Guys are sooo cliché and predictable these days."

"What am I supposed to say then?" asked Jason angrily. He let out a deep breath before continuing. "I'm sorry I yelled at you. But you got to stop with the cold front you're putting up."

"And why should I?" demanded April.

"Well your mom wants us to travel together across the whole Hoenn region, right? And I'd say journeying without talking to each other the whole time isn't in either of our best interests. I mean, how awkward would that be," stated Jason.

"So what are you proposing we do?" nonchalantly asked April.

"Can we just start over?" April's eyes flashed with puzzlement for a second before concealing it. "Just like, forget about everything before I knocked on your door today. Pretend we've never met before that." April looked at Jason in disbelief as his whole facial expression switched to that of someone that is being introduced to her for the first time. He backed away one step and stuck out his right hand for her to shake. "Hey, my name's Jason. You?" Jason rakishly said that with his head cocked to the side in what he envisioned was a debonair look.

"Spare me the embarrassment," sarcastically replied April, turning away from Jason and beginning to walk off. "But I'm going on ahead to get to Rustboro City before dark. You coming or what, drama boy?"

"_Drama_ boy?" mumbled Jason to himself. "Who does she think she is, calling _me_ that? Ay, April wait up!"

"What now?" asked April with a roll of her eyes as Jason caught up to her. They were both at the edge of a large area of tall grass, the sun steadily setting into the close of the day. "Got your panties in a twist?"

"No, cause surprisingly I wear big-boy boxers," smartly answered Jason. He slightly lifted his shirt up to detach one of the pokeballs attached to his belt. Within his palm, the pokeball was presented to April. "Oh, trying to get raunchy on me with that midriff you're showing?" mockingly asked April. "And no, I'm not in the mood to battle again."

"Battle? I was thinking of giving you this pokemon I caught," said Jason. "And please don't flatter yourself; like I'd ever want to seduce you with my sexy abs I've got."

"You say it too sarcastically, as if you actually do want to seduce me," said April, giving Jason a quizzical look.

"Too far, April. Way too far," said Jason, hurriedly backing off from April. She laughed in amusement at how unnerved Jason reacted to her. "Chill, drama boy. Gosh, why so serious?" She attempted a facial expression of someone deranged, trying to contort her grin into what she assumed was something gruesome.

Jason could not believe this girl. How could she change this fast, from hating me to poking fun with me? wondered Jason in his head. He knew April had forgiven him by now, but still went along with it and smacked his face in shame. "Don't quote the Joker ever again," he said through his hand.

"Whatever drama boy. So back to you giving me the pokeball. Isn't that what you were about to do?" asked April.

"Maybe, but I think you're good without my assistance anymore," drawled Jason, slowly drifting away from April into the tall grass.

"Jason! Hold on," cried April, her hands clasping onto Jason's arm. "Whoa, get away from me _creep_," grinned Jason.

"Shut up," said April, slightly flustered. "Are you going to give me the pokemon or not?"

"Fine," wearily said Jason. He handed the little pokeball to April, who took it tentatively. "So what's in here?" asked April, curious as to what mysterious thing could be held inside. "Why don't you find out?" said Jason.

"Come on out, you… inside… whatever!" with a flick of her wrist, April let fly the shiny red pokeball into the air. A burst of light, and the blue Surskit from earlier appeared. Landing lightly onto the patchy ground, it blinked its big black eyes at the two humans before him. "Surskit!" it called out.

"Awww!" squealed April in delight as she squatted down next to the pokemon. "You really got me a Surskit?"

"Well yeah, I mean its right there in front of you," said Jason, feeling a bit sheepish.

"But how did you find it?" asked April, admiring the Surskit as it jovially crawled towards her. "I've never even seen one in person before… Hi, my name is April and I'll be your new trainer!"

"Surskit! Surs, surs!" chimed the water pokemon as it started prancing in front of April. "Aw, you're so cute! I think I'll name you Skippy!"

And now she's back to the happy, bubbly girl again, thought Jason inwardly. "Good name, April, good name!" he called out. "Now we're not in a rush or anything, but could we get going now? Its pretty much dusk now."

"Ah hush, you ruined our moment here- and who says dusk anymore?" asked a nonplussed April. Grumblings of sophistication could be heard emitting from Jason. "Come on Skippy, we better move before drama boy over here blows up." A groan escaped from the depth of Jason's lips. "Surs, Surskit!" With that April held out her newly acquired pokeball that Skippy returned to in a blaze of red light. "Wow, it really is getting dark," finally noted April to her surprise.

"You don't say," said Jason in amazement. "If we stay any longer we might as well camp in the woods." "Nuh-uh, drama boy!" After much bickering they set off into the tall grass together. Jason noticed they were walking on a tier above the sandy beach level to their left. He could see a child walking in a square for no apparent reason in the sand. A man clad in a red and white coat was camped out at the coast, his fishing rod cast out into the ocean. Beyond that Jason could hear Wingulls and other pokemon crying out into the vast sea. And below all of that he heard the broad ocean itself, a colossus roaring to meet the sandy beach.

A shudder was heard in the tall grass. Jason and April both stopped instinctively, trying to search for where it came from. Suddenly a dark form erupted and took to the air, crying a high-pitched sound. "Ah! W-what is that?" asked April in terror.

"Relax April, it's a bird pokemon," said Jason, shaking his head at April's fright. The shadowed creature revealed itself to be a small bird the size of a mango. Navy blue feathers with a white underbelly were slicked around its body, and a strip of red feathers climbed from its breast to its face. The tiny swallow-like pokemon beat its minute wings so fast it was all a blur. It hovered right before the two trainers and glared at them with intelligent brown eyes, as if trying to shoo them away from the patch of grass it shot forth from.

"Oh! Its just a Tailow, ha ha," uneasily laughed April. "Come on out, Skippy!"

The bug pokemon landed onto the grass gracefully, staring up at the Tailow suspended before it. "Skippy! Use… Bubble!"

April hesitated, not knowing the moves her newly acquired Surskit could use. Skippy obeyed immediately though, shooting a stream of bubbles from its mouth up towards the Tailow. Upon contact with the swallow pokemon, the bubbles burst, inflicting damage upon the Tailow. The Tailow cried out in anger, and flew up and back down aimed at Skippy.

"Hurry Skippy! Dodge using quick attack!" The Surskit bounded to safety from the Tailow's attack, landing softly. "Now use quick attack on it!"

Skippy moved so fast, it looked almost invisible as it tackled the Tailow straight on. The Tailow cried out in defeat before passing out on the grassy patch it landed on. Immediately April plucked a pokeball from within her yellow bag she carried.

"Go, pokeball!" The tiny ball opened up upon colliding with the Tailow, sucking the tiny bird pokemon within and then shutting close. The pokemon shook around inside the pokeball for a while, but it gave up and the satisfactory ding sounded. "Yes!" cried out April, excited. She ran forward and grabbed hold of the pokeball in her hand. "I caught my first pokemon!"

"Nice job April! That was pretty impressive," grinned Jason. He was genuinely awed at how mobile the Surskit was and it's fluency to carry out April's commands. The two worked great together to capture the pokemon.

"Thanks, you really think so?" asked April, tucking the Tailow into her bag.

"It could've used some more work, but you got the job done I suppose," joked Jason.

"Psh, arrogant as always," muttered April. "Wow, with all this back talk it feels like we've known each other for at least more than a day."

"Yeah, pretty weird huh?" Jason looked away from April to the entrance of Petalburg Woods. A winding path through the grass led up to a parting in the trees, forming a dark and foreboding entrance. "We're almost in the woods, April-"

"Yo, you noobs over there!" April and Jason whirled around to find the owner of the voice.

Behind the two trainers were another unlikely duo; a young boy dressed in a yellow shirt with navy shorts reaching up to his thighs ran up to Jason and April, a fiery expression on his face. An opulently dressed older boy who was following him walked at his own leisurely pace. "Yes, you two! We would like to battle."

Jason smirked. These guys won't stand a chance against our pokemon, he thought. "Say April, want to make things interesting by making this a double team match?"

"Huh? Oh. Um, sure I guess," she answered hesitantly. "Hey, we got to get going real soon-"

"Aw, that's no fun!" grumbled the younger lad.

"-So we were thinking of making this a tag team battle," finished April above his groaning. "One pokemon each, starting now! Go, Blaze!" "Kibbles, I choose you!"

The opponent team stood there, confusedly staring at the pokemon that were sent out before figuring out what was happening. "Okay Zigzagoon, let us start!" A small, furry pokemon appeared on its four legs, yawning to show a jaw full of needle-sharp teeth. "Winston, I don't know which one to use!" cried the boy next to his partner, deciding between two pokeballs in his hands.

"Go with your Seedot, Billy. That is the best choice against their Torchic, you bumbler!"

"Got it Winston. Go, Seedot!"

A tiny acorn pokemon with two dots for eyes appeared where Billy threw down his pokeball. Jason inwardly laughed; grass types' weakness is fire pokemon.

"What?" asked April hysterically. "Seedots are good against my Blaze?"

Jason couldn't keep it in anymore as he let loose a chuckle. "April, they're wrong; grass types suck against fire-

"Zigzagoon, use sand attack on Poochyena!"

"Whoa! Kibbles, dodge it!"

The opponent's Zigzagoon kicked up some dirt and rubble from the ground, flinging it uselessly as Kibbles had already evaded it. Kibbles growled in response, making the Zigzagoon shudder slightly. "Kibbles, use tackle!" "Arf graah!"

"Seedot! Block the tackle using harden," shouted Billy.

The tiny Seedot sounded a squealing noise before jumping into the crossfire. An unnatural gleam caught its glossy surface as the acorn stiffened its entire structure. Moments later Kibbles rammed straight into the Seedot, knocking both of them flat. As both pokemon got up Jason noted how fazed they both looked after that hit. "April," murmured Jason quietly so the other team wouldn't hear. "Use Torchic to take out the Zigzagoon." "Yeah, I was thinking of that," hissed back April. "Blaze, use scratch on Zigzagoon!"

The tiny chick pokemon charged the Zigzagoon, leaving tiny imprints of its claws in the dirt as it ran. It jumped up and scratched the raccoon pokemon on the face, which yowled in pain. "Now Kibbles, use tackle again!" commanded Jason.

The little pup pokemon got his target this time, pummeling the Zigzagoon head on and knocking it flat off its feet. The Zigzagoon bounded back quite a bit, landing in a disfigured heap at Winston's feet. "Zigzagoon, are you okay?" cried Winston in distress. His Zigzagoon let out a small sigh before fainting. "Oh dear, I must bring you to the pokemon center! You put up such a good fight; I promise to bother father into buying some rare candies for you when we get home. Good-bye, Billy! See you later!"

Cradling his Zigzagoon within his arms and completely forgetting of its pokeball, Winston pelted back towards Petalburg City, to the pokemon center. His figure could be seen for quite a while before being blocked by the trees; he ran with an unusual bounce in his steps that Jason openly laughed at. As Winston disappeared, Jason and April returned their attention to Billy and his Seedot. Looking at each other for a moment, they reached a silent agreement before turning back to face him. "W-wait," stammered young Billy. "The match is still on…?"


End file.
